I'm Rooting For You
by mandolin28
Summary: The sequel to I Don't Give Up That Easily. After a summer full of adventure and surprises, Finn and Rachel are happy living in New York chasing their dreams. Finn receives the opportunity of a lifetime and he and Rachel find out what it means to love with all they've got, work for and reach their dreams, and what it takes to keep it all in balance.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, dear readers, I have decided to start the sequel to I Don't Give Up That Easily. I am still overwhelmed by the response to the little story that originally was just going to be a one shot to make me feel better about the infamous train fiasco! ;) Then, took on a life of it's own! Even I was surprised at the journey Finn and Rachel took. And now, in light of recent heart wrenching, soul crushing Finchel developments, I am going to continue that journey. I hope you enjoy it!**

"I used to be a very _negative_ person."

"I _used _to be a very negative _person_."

"_I_ used to be a very _negative_ person."

"I used to be a _very_ negative person."

Standing outside New World Stages on 50th St between 8th and 9th avenue, an address he was proud to have found on his own, Finn let out a heavy breath in nervous frustration and shifted his well worn, dog eared, wrinkled up script in his hands.

"I _used_ to be a _very_ negative person."

He was in a line about twenty guys deep. All his age. All his general description, though he stood taller than most all of them.

"I used to be a very negative _person_."

It was his first audition and he was, to put it delicately, scared shitless. As he ran over the first line to his prepared monologue so many times that the words stopped sounding real, he was hit with the old familiar waves of self doubt. _Who do I think I am to try this? I'm not an actor. I have no formal training. I have no agent. I have no experience. I -_

"Excuse me, Sweetheart?"

The words broke through his self deprecating thoughts and he turned his head in response. His eyes finally landed on a woman about his Mom's age wearing black pants, a black turtle neck, and a long black sweater coat. Her lips were bright red, her bottle black hair was styled to spike out all over her head, and her green eyes were concealed with her dark rimmed, rectangular glasses. She was kind of thick, kind of tall, and more than kind of Manhattan.

Though she was looking right at him, Finn still looked around to see if it was indeed him she was speaking to. He gestured to himself with his eyebrows raised in a silent question. The lady laughed, well, more like cackled.

"Nobody else around here I'm looking at, handsome. Avenue Q, huh? What part ya auditioning for?" She spoke with a thick and authentic New York accent.

"Princeton. My girlfriend's idea. I told her the only puppet I've ever had was when I was in the first grade and it was made out of a paper bag, but she seems to think I can learn. She tends to kind of think I can do anything." He shrugged meekly, smiling at just the thought of his girl.

"Sounds like a keeper," she winked, "So, what else have you done?"

Finn told her about Glee club and Nationals and then he stopped himself and his eyebrow wrinkled. "I- uh- don't mean to be rude, but, who are you?" He smiled slightly, genuinely curious as to the identity of this complete stranger who seemed to have taken an interest in him for no apparent reason.

"Sorry," she said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Carol Ann Goldstein."

"Finn Hudson," he said, shaking her hand.

"Well, Finn Hudson, have you ever thought about film acting?"

"All the time," he said, trying to control his exuberance, keep his cool. _Who is this woman?_

"That's what I wanted to hear. Would you believe me if I told you I noticed you from across the street?"

Finn moved up a spot in line as it shifted forward. He chuckled. "Maybe. I tend to stand out in a crowd. My friend, Santana, says not only do I stand out in a crowd, usually I am the crowd."

Carol Ann laughed along with him. "Well, I don't know about that, but you do have a very commanding presence. Along with excellent bone structure and a set of brown eyes that could, I'm sure, get you just about anything you want." Finn blushed and smiled a little uncomfortably. "And don't even get me started on those dimples. You'd be perfect!"

"Thanks? I guess? I'm sorry, and, again, I don't mean to be rude, but this conversation is kind of freaking me out."

She laughed out loud and put a hand to her chest. "Oh, my apologies, Finn," she rested her hand on his forearm, "I guess I left out the piece of information that would keep me from coming off as a complete psycho, huh? I'm a talent agent with Gotham Talent Agency."

Finn's eyes opened wide as the implication hit him with full force. Was this even for real? The line shifted again, and Finn moved up another spot.

"So, you-" he began.

"Want you to come audition for a movie my friend is casting. You totally have the look he needs. And, if you have any talent to match it, I think we could make something happen. Maybe I could represent you."

Finn was speechless. He began stumbling over the words he still struggled to find. "Are you- Are- I mean- Are you-"

"Serious?" she finished for him again. "As a heart attack. So, whaddya say? Wanna at least come back to my office and discuss it?"

Finn glanced from her to the front of the line that he was now fourth away from and back to this mysterious woman that had just all but offered to change his life. Could this even be legit? He had been living in New York long enough now to know that sometimes things were shadier than they appeared. But, what could it hurt to go check it out? She seems like a nice enough lady, he thought. And Gotham was a real agency. He had heard Rachel talk about it. He remembered because it made him think of Batman.

"Think quick, Kid. I got other things to do today besides watch you conduct an inner monologue," she prodded with a kind smirk.

"Yeah. OK. What could it hurt?" Finn shrugged and followed this woman to places unknown.

As it turned out, the agency was on 7th, two blocks away from the theatre. Finn settled into a chair across from Carol Ann's desk. Her walls were adorned with head shots, some he recognized, and her desk was piled with scripts and photos and other paraphernalia. She sat in her big cushy office chair and wheeled herself around to him using her feet.

"Alright, Finn Hudson. Let's see what you've got. Read this with me." She shoved a script in his hands and they read the lines together. When they were finished, Finn sat nervously as she looked at him, eyes narrowed. She tilted her head from side to side and pursed her lips in thought. She liked what she saw. Potential. She saw definite potential.

Finn tapped his foot and took a deep breath waiting to hear the verdict.

"I think you've really got something, Handsome. Something we can work with. Got a head shot?"

Finn quickly rifled through his backpack to pull out the only head shot he had. It was the one he had sent in when he applied to Pace. Carol Ann stifled a chuckle when she saw it.

"Sugar, you're still cute, but we need to get you one that makes you look less 'aw shucks.'" Finn looked confused as he took the photo back from her but shrugged it off.

"You said you performed in high school. Got any footage of that?"

"Yeah. Rachel has all of it recorded. She used to make me go over our performances looking for improvements like I did with football games."

"I'm gonna have to meet this girl of yours," she said with a smile. "Think you can gather some clips together for me to show my friend?"

Finn couldn't quite believe what he thought might be happening right now. "Uh... yeah... I think I can do that. Do you really think this could happen for me? Acting, I mean."

Carol Ann sat back in her seat, folded her arms and crossed her legs. "Well, Honey, considering you just landed me as your agent? I'd say it's looking up." She gave him a smirk as she watched her words register with him.

"Are you serious? You want to be my agent?" Finn asked, excited wonderment in his voice.

"Sweetheart, you bet your cute little ass I do. If I don't snatch you up, someone else will and I'd hate myself forever," she said with a wink.

Finn's jaw hung a little lower. He let out a laugh and shook his head in shock. "Thank you, Miss Go-"

"Don't you dare Miss Goldstein me. It's Carol Ann."

"Thank you, Carol Ann. Thank you so much," he said, reaching forward to shake her hand.

"I look forward to working with you, Finn. Now, if you are officially accepting me as your agent, we have some legalities and paper work to take care of. I need you to get your performance clips together and let's say, meet me back here tomorrow around 9 am. We need to get you a decent set of head shots and work up a resume that is a little beefier."

"Yes, ma'am." Finn scrambled out of his seat and Carol Ann stood to walk him to the door. Finn turned before exiting.

"Did this really just happen?" he asked.

"Sure did, Babe. See you in the morning."

Finn walked down the long hallway toward the elevator he rode in on. His mind was reeling with the abrupt change in direction his life had taken in the last two hours. He walked out on to the sidewalk and knew he had to tell someone. And as he thought of who that someone was, his speed picked up gradually until he was in a full sprint. He dodged people, apologized along the way for hitting them with his bag, tripped once or twice and finally made it to the subway station. He ran down the stairs, swiped his Metro Card and barely made it through the doors of the train before they closed. It was a four minute ride to his stop at 59th street and a five minute sprint to the revolving door off 57th. NYADA. Finn knew it would be another half hour before Rachel would be finished for the day and would walk through this lobby.

An hour and fifteen minutes and several rounds of Temple Run later, he saw her come around the corner with some of her dance class friends. They were laughing about something and she turned her face a little and caught his eye. The smile that came across her face was one that he knew she saved only for him and he wondered to himself if it would ever not make his heart beat out of his chest. He decided that it wasn't likely. Without a word to her friends, she broke into a run, leaping into his arms when she reached him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she kissed him like it days, not just hours ago that she had last seen him.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" she squealed, still perched on his torso.

Finn didn't make a habit of visiting her while she was at school. Sure, sometimes they met for lunch on her breaks, but he rarely came inside. He liked giving her that space as her own little sanctuary. A place to concentrate on her craft. But, he couldn't help it. This news couldn't even wait for her to get outside.

Without putting her down, he tightened his grip. "I have some unbelievable news," he said.

She grabbed both sides of his face and her eyes widened. "You got it? You got Princeton?" she asked hardly containing her enthusiasm.

"Well, no," he said and smiled warmly at her pout. "But I did get an agent who wants me to audition for a movie."

Rachel stared, open mouthed before she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls and the high ceiling. "Are you serious? Finn, that's incredible! Congratulations!" She pulled his face to her own and gave him a hero's kiss. He kept one arm under her butt and the other came up around her shoulders. Their little congratulatory kiss quickly became something more and she let her feet fall to the ground before they got in trouble. They broke the kiss and took a moment to catch their breath. "Let's go home and you can tell me all about it!" She linked her arm with his, rested her head on his shoulder and they walked back to their apartment.

"... and she said to bring back the clips tomorrow morning." Finn finished telling Rachel the events of his day over the pasta she cooked for dinner.

"So, she just noticed you from across the street and thought you'd be good for this movie?" she asked, not incredulously, just making sure she understood what seemed a very surreal story.

"Yeah. Do you think this could be like a scam or something?" he said taking another bite.

She thought about it for a second and then shook her head. "No, Finn. Everything she said about you is right. And Gotham is fairly well known. This sounds legitimate. You have an agent, Babe. I am so proud of you!" She got up from her seat and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek. "Wanna go through our videos right now? It'll be so fun!" And with that she was gone, leaving him with an amused smile and a shaking head. He took one last sip from his drink and followed her into their living room where she already sat cross legged on the floor digging through her collection.

She joined him on the couch, situating herself between his legs and leaning back on his chest, and they took a little walk through their history.

"Look at us, Finn!" she said, watching them sing 'You Can't Always Get What You Want.'

"I wanted you then, too, you know." He said into her hair.

"Please! Need I remind you of the infamous 'I need to find my inner rock star' conversation?" she said with a snort.

"Give me a break, Rach. I had a lot of crap going on. And it took me like five minutes to realize what a douche I was. Did I ever tell you that after you told me your dreams were bigger than me I cried?"

Rachel paused the video and turned suddenly to look at his face. "No. You didn't."

Finn nodded while pursing his lips. "Yep. Like a little girl."

Her face turned soft and she stroked his cheek. "Turns out my dreams aren't bigger than you. They are exactly your size." She kissed him softly. Lovingly. He smiled back at her and she resumed the video.

They watched their memories, stopping to comment off and on. Faithfully brought them both to tears and inspired a sing along.

"It was all I could do to keep from crossing that aisle and kissing you senseless," Finn admitted. "It was driving me crazy to know what you were thinking after I blurted out 'I love you.'"

"Look at me, Finn. It's obvious I was saying it back the whole time we were singing. And, you saved the kissing me senseless for Nationals," she joked.

"Oooh," he said, "Let's watch that one."

She got up and put in the second DVD in her collection.

"This is the most beautiful song, Finn. Really, you are a very talented song writer. I think we forget that sometimes. You should write another one."

"We'll see. Let's get this acting thing squared away first." He squeezed her with affection.

When it came to the end of the song, they watched themselves kiss each other. It was like the same intensity could still be felt in their hearts. She paused again on the image of their embrace and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. He laid his cheek over to meet hers.

"Couldn't be helped," he said quietly. "It was like breathing. I needed it to live or something."

"Me, too," she admitted. "And I have never regretted it."

"Me, neither," he said and kissed her cheek.

They finished their walk down memory lane with 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light.'

"Look at you, Finn Hudson! If that isn't New York good, I don't know what is. You are better than a lot of the NYADA guys. And it's just so natural with you. Not technical and rehearsed. Performing is just part of who you are. Chill bumps." She said as she stared in awe at the man she called her own wowing a crowd like a pro.

"Thanks, Rachel. Let's just hope the agency and the casting director feels the same. You are, after all, just a little bit biased."

She could hear self doubt creeping back in and she shut off the television and turned her body all the way around to sit on her knees still situated between his legs.

"Look at me."

He met her eyes.

"You are amazing." Her gaze was so serious, so certain. "Accept it."

He couldn't hold back his smile. "Ok."

"OK?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, OK."

"Good," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

This kiss started out soft. But, when she repositioned herself to straddle him, it intensified quickly. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt to feel her skin and she pressed herself into him, making him moan softly.

"Wanna go relive 'Push It?'" she said against his lips.

He rose from the couch and kept her wrapped around him as he carried her to the bedroom. "Hell, yeah," he said with a laugh and she giggled uncontrollably as he kicked the bedroom door closed.

**I hope you will continue on with me! Reviews make me happy... and a happy me writes faster! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... my goal was to have this up sooner... but back surgery derailed my plans! :( However, what better way to spend my recovery than to play with Finn and Rachel? Hope you enjoy!**

Finn watched Carol Ann as she watched his own image on the small flat screen in her office. Her expressions kept changing and Finn squirmed as he tried to keep up with them. She smiled. She narrowed her eyes. She raised her eyebrows. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she stood next to Finn's chair with her arms crossed watching his performance reel with absolute attention. When it ended, she clicked the TV off with her remote and walked around her desk slowly to sit in front of him.

Finn swallowed and fidgeted with his hands, staring at her with his eyes wide and his stomach in his throat. He wished she'd say something. Anything. But, she said nothing, simply assessed him in stoic silence. When she finally spoke, Finn's nerves caused him to jump a little and that caused Carol Ann to let out her cackle.

"Kid, you're gonna have to unclench if you're ever gonna make it in this business," she said with a warm hearted smirk. "You're very talented, you know that?"

_You're very talented, Finn. I would know. I'm very talented, too. _

Finn shrugged with a small smile at the memory. "I guess I do Ok," he answered with a blush, still not having learned how to take a compliment. "Rachel makes me look good."

Carol Ann studied him a moment. "Sweetheart, there were plenty of moments in that reel where she wasn't anywhere around and you were commanding attention and delivering some magic all by yourself." She looked at him pointedly. "And, while she is indeed as spectacular as you said, you shine every bit as brightly. You are going to have to believe that if you want any sort of showbiz career. This industry has spit out much more confident people."

_You're a star, Finn. And you shine every bit as bright as Rachel. _

All Finn knew to do was nod his head. This was the first time he had ever gotten an unbiased opinion. Mr. Schue had told him, but that was his teacher. His mom had told him. But moms had to say that stuff. Kurt had told him, but brothers stick together. And, of course, Rachel had told him, but she loved him more than anything. St. James had told him just the opposite, and while that was certainly easier for Finn to believe, he knew deep down that it was just to get under his skin. But Carol Ann? She had nothing to gain from exaggerating and everything to lose from lying to him. Was it possible that they had all been right?

"So, my question is, would you like an agent? Cause you've got one right here if the answer is yes." Carol Ann said, breaking into his thoughts.

Finn came back to earth. "Don't- I mean- you said there were other people involved. Do I have to meet them or something?"

"No. Not after what I've seen. And, I know that I am scouting you for a movie, but I really think we could shop musicals as well, maybe even look into recording. It would be a waste of talent if you aren't singing, Finn. And, I don't want to lose potential like you. You've really got something."

_You've really got something, Finn. And you're throwing it all away._

Finn stood abruptly, biting his bottom lip. "I'm ready," he said wholeheartedly. "Let's do it." He silently hoped he appeared less scared to death than he actually was. Because, he could feel his heart beating in his ears and his hands were shaking a little, prompting him to slide them into his pockets.

A triumphant smile came over Carol Ann's face. "Well, then, Finn Hudson, consider yourself represented. It's gonna be quite a wild ride."

After paper work and contracts and shopping and head shots, his brain was abuzz with nervous excitement. He was so glad that he and Rachel had gotten their pictures made professionally last month for their families because she taught him all kinds of faces and poses that didn't make him look like he was a twelve year old kid trying to sell candy door to door. Carol Ann seemed to think there were several really good ones. She also helped him work up a resume, albeit short, to got on the back. He listed all things glee, the mattress commercial, and Rocky Horror. When she asked him what other talents and hobbies he had besides the obvious, he had a hard time coming up with any. But, in the end, alongside drumming and football, he was able to come up with wheelchair stunts, event planning, dodgeball, mechanic skills, and song writing among very few others. He thought those were super lame, but he had to trust his agent. His agent. He had a freaking agent. He decided it would take some time to get used to this.

Finn arrived back at his and Rachel's apartment about six hours later. He could hear her singing as he turned the key in the lock, smiling to himself as he felt the familiar warmth in his chest that came with hearing her voice. Upon entering he was struck with a smell that had become two aromas he had come to associate with love: sugar cookies and banana bread. And the combination of Rachel's melody and his favorite foods melted away every bit of tension he was carrying. Turning the corner into the kitchen, he saw that she had her head phones on as she sang. She stood on bare feet wearing her hot pink tank top and black yoga pants. Finn always loved it when Rachel went all fancy, but in all honesty the vision in front of him was his all time favorite. He just loved Rachel. No embellishments necessary.

She was chopping vegetables... and dancing. He stood leaning in the doorway, reveling in the sight of her. He caught her like this a lot and it never failed to both entertain him and turn him on all at the same time. She swayed her hips in a way that made him swallow extra hard and his head slowly tilted to the side as his jaw went a little slack. And when she slapped her hands to her rear and rolled them 360 degrees he nearly slid off of the door facing. He needed his hands on her. He waited until she put the knife down and moved to put the uncut veggies back in the fridge to sneak his arms around her from behind. She gave a little scream and he allowed her the space to scramble around to face her attacker, quickly tightening them around her waist again. He would never tire of the way her eyes lit up when they met his even when he startled her like that. She brought her hand up to bring her head phones around her neck and wasted no time getting her arms up and around his neck.

"You know, Finn, one of these days you are going to scare me like that and I am going to hurt you," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Bite me in the kneecap?" he teased.

Her narrowed eyes and pursed lips gave way to a seductive little smile. "I missed you today," she said in a near whisper as she rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him ever so lightly. One hand slid up into his hair while the other slid down to rest against his chest and she continued leaving light as a feather kisses on his lips. He let his lips lazily accept them, one after the other, as he let himself fall into her completely. He never saw it coming when she tightened her fingers on his nipple resting under her hand and twisted until he yelped and jumped away.

"What the hell, Rachel?" he whined, rubbing his chest to ease the pain and pacing a little.

"It doesn't matter how tiny I an. I can hurt you, Finn Hudson. Say it. I have the ability to hurt you," she said with a challenging grin.

His hand stilled and dropped to his side. All irritation fell from his face as one of complete honesty took it's place. His eyes locked with hers and her breath stopped for just a moment. He took three small steps back to where she stood and let his hands clasp loosely at the small of her back, continuing his steps until he had her backed up against the counter. Without giving her eyes release he dipped his head and in a low voice, he said, "Rachel Berry, you have the ability to destroy me. Absolutely wreck me. Only you." Her whole body relaxed with sheer adoration, her face glowing with love for this man. And with that, he claimed her mouth as his own drawing a whimper from her and he felt her hands once again rest on his chest and they both smiled into the kiss when he took her hands and slid them up around his neck. "Gotta protect myself. You're dangerous," he joked, immediately returning to the task at hand. She opened her mouth to let him explore all he wanted. She moaned softly when he pressed his whole body against her and she felt what she still did to him. Both of her hands buried themselves in his hair once again and he lifted her onto the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her face between both of his hands, guiding her mouth as he wished. He kissed his way from her lips, across her cheek, down her jaw and into her neck. She kept her hands clutching his hair as their breathing picked up and their sighs filled the space around them. It was just when his tongue snuck out to taste her and she she groaned that they heard the water start to boil over on the stove where she was cooking pasta. He froze where he was and his lips were still puckered when she scurried over to turn the fire off. She turned to look at him, lips red and swollen, hair in disarray, eyes clouded over and couldn't stifle the giggles that erupted.

"It's not funny," he said, trying and failing to sound serious.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said through her giggles. "But, I have cooked you a very nutritious dinner in anticipation of hearing about what I hope was an incredible day for you and we are going to eat it and you are going to tell me all about said incredible day. Then, as I'm sure you sniffed out, we are going to indulge in your favorite desserts. And after that, I have a special surprise that will make what was happening on that kitchen counter seem PG." She laughed at the way his eyebrows shot straight up. So... do we have a deal?"

"Oh, absolutely," he said, kissing her quickly and then moving away just as fast so he wouldn't break it.

He helped her move everything to the table and he sat to the side and she sat next to him on the end. Once they had served themselves and he had both tasted and raved about her cooking she impatiently asked about his day.

"I can't take it anymore, Finn. Tell me all about it," she said clapping her hands rapidly and smiling her brightest smile.

"Welllll..." he drawled just to mess with her, "I can proudly say that I officially have an agent!"

With a squeal she threw herself over onto him in a tight embrace. He laughed as his arms came around to return the hug.

"I knew it," she shouted giddily, " I KNEW there was no way they would see you perform and not want to sign you. That's amazing, Finn. I am so proud of you, Babe!" Her eyes were shining and he knew that there was no other person on this planet that could be this proud for him but Rachel.

"Thanks, Babe. None of this would be happening to me if it weren't for you. You know that, right?"

"Finn. Your talent speaks for itself. I had very little to do with that."

He set a very serious gaze on her. "Are you kidding? You have everything to do with it. You are the one who has always pushed me to get better. You have taught me more about performing than anyone." His face softened and he caressed her cheek. "You inspire me. And you never let me give up. So," he let his hand drop to hold hers, "I'd say that's having something to do with it. I mean, seriously Rachel, if you hadn't been determined enough to stop me last summer, God only knows where I'd be. I probably wouldn't be here. With you. Getting discovered on a street in New York City."

She looked at him lovingly, appreciating his words and feeling her heart soar. "I guess, _maybe_, I did , have just a _little_ bit of influence," she conceded with a shy smile.

"Babe, you are the influence," he said and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it.

"Thanks, Finn," she said, dropping her head slightly. Her exuberance returned suddenly. "So, now what happens?"

Finn told her about the head shots and the signing and all that he knew to be true. He asked if she thought her Dad's would look over his contract for him to make sure it all looked right and she rolled her eyes with an "of course." And he told her about the movie that had prompted Carol Ann to approach him in the first place.

"It's an action film. And, even though it isn't the lead, it's like his best friend/war buddy or whatever. They wanted an unknown and according to the casting call specs, I have, like, the perfect look of something. And it's just an audition, so, it may be nothing. But it's a start." Finn shrugged and took another drink of his water.

"Of course it's something, Finn. It's an audition. For a major studio. And, it sounds like you've really got a shot at it. Oh my God, you're gonna get it!" She stopped mid squeal when she noticed that he was more than slightly less enthused than she was. She placed her hand on top of his where it rested on his knee. "Why aren't you more excited about this? What's wrong?"

Finn let out a heavy sigh. He looked at her a second and then looked back at the table. "I just... It's just that... Look, I don't want to get my hopes up, Rach. I mean, what are the chances that an agent is gonna just approach me on the street, watch my stuff, want to sign me, and I get the first role I audition for? That just doesn't happen."

Rachel really listened to what he was saying and her head tilted sympathetically. "What are the chances that I would see what I saw and have Mr. Ryerson fired? What are the chances that Mr. Schuester would then want to take over the glee club? What are the chances that you would be singing in the shower at the exact moment Mr. Schue walked through that locker room? What are the chances that you and I would have ever met, let alone fall in love? What are the chances we'd find your Dad at the end of that nightmare in Georgia? I don't know if you've noticed but we have beat a lot of odds, Finn, and you have something that none of those other guys have."

"What?" he asked, teary eyed from her little walk down memory lane and her passion.

"Me. You have me. I'm rooting for you," she said with a shrug as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

_Hey. Good luck. I'm rooting for you._

They shared a smile, both remembering just how long it had been that he had supported her.

"Finn, you have always, always supported my dream, even at the chance of sacrificing yourself. I am so happy that I now get to return that favor. And I believe in you. And even if this movie isn't for you, something else will be. It won't take long for someone else to sit up and take notice of you."

Finn nodded. He kind of marveled at her ability to believe in him the way she did. "Thank you, Rachel. You always calm my nerves, you know? I love you," he said with great sincerity.

"I love you, too, Finn." Her face was filled with adoration. "And, in anticipation of a need to celebrate, I have prepared something that I am sure will be quite the crowd pleaser. And by crowd I mean one person. And by person, I mean you." she said with a wink.

Finn responded immediately to her insinuation. One eyebrow raised in interest and he tugged on her hand until she landed in his lap. "Oh yeah?" He nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"It will be a smash hit, believe me," she said, bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek as he kissed down the side of her neck. She disentangled herself from his arms to a groan of protest. "Oh, don't pout, Finn, because in about ten minutes you'll be wanting to take it back." And she left him, with a furrowed brow and tighter pants.

After twelve minutes of missing her, he decided to go make sure she was alright. As he opened the door to their bedroom, he saw that the whole of it was lit with nothing but candles. And, there, in the middle of their stark white comforter was his Rachel. Hair spread around their pillows dressed (barely) in a royal blue piece of transparent silk that started with a lacy push up bra and continued into a fly away baby doll cami that split down the middle to reveal her tanned and toned midriff. A matching pair of satin panties completed the torture. At first sight, Finn closed the door and began walking (stalking) over to her, unbuttoning his white shirt as he went. It was hanging open when he reached the side of the bed.

"What's all this?" he asked as he knelt on both knees on the bed.

Rachel rose to meet him in the same position. She looked him in the eyes as she slid his shirt from his shoulders. "Just a little something I threw together in celebration of you," she said, in full seduction mode before dropping his shirt to the floor.

Finn watched as her hands traveled up his arms and over his shoulders, continuing down his chest. She gave him a smirk before she bent, taking his nipple in her mouth and earning a sharp gasp from him. She kissed it gently, letting her tongue run across it as she did.

"That's for earlier. I promise to be nice to all of you tonight," she said, running her hands down his stomach and letting them land at his belt.

Finn's breaths were very visible, audible, too. Rachel thrilled at knowing what she had the power to reduce him to.

"I hope so," he managed as he let himself get completely lost in her dark brown eyes, the feeling of her fingers tucked inside the waist of his jeans, fumbling with his belt and button, numbing his mind of any thought that wasn't Rachel.

The zipper finally free, she slipped her hand inside his black boxer briefs and found the part she planned to be the most hospitable to. She watched as Finn's eyes snapped shut and he inhaled a breath, letting it out with a moan while she massaged him lightly, feeling his hardness intensify with every stroke.

Finally unable to stand it any longer, he quickly shed his jeans and laid her back on the bed. She extended her arms above her head to give him free reign. He lay next to her on his side, propped up by his elbow. He let his free hand help his eyes look her over. He traced his fingertips from the strap to the edging on the bra, dipping his finger between her breasts and smirking when she had to gasp. Now, her breathing had become visible and he loved seeing her respond to him this way. She was watching his face heatedly and he glanced back and forth from her eyes to her body as he took in his congratulatory gift.

"I like blue," he murmured, moving his hands down the expanse of skin that was exposed in the split of her lingerie.

"I know. It's your favorite color," she said breathlessly as he turned his palm up and dragged his index finger down her belly.

"Thank you for remembering," he said playfully. He had reached the satin panties that were driving him insane and let his finger run along her hips just under the waist band.

"Finn?" she asked, now panting.

"Yes, Babe?" he returned in feigned innocence.

"Kiss me."

And he didn't have to be told twice. His right hand grasped her left hip and pulled her to him. He lowered his head and took her mouth with his in a searing kiss. Tongues probed, teeth pulled, lips suckled. His hand roamed the skin beneath it and her hands roamed his in return. Finn rolled onto his back, bringing her to straddle his hips. Their heated kisses continued, hidden by her long chocolate hair. Finn's hands slip from their grip on her hips, up her back, and over her shoulders to find her breasts. Rachel sat up and arched her back to give him better access. He massaged both of them in his hands over the bright blue lace before pulling the fabric down, and getting his hands on the skin he was craving so badly.

"Rachel," he whispered as he watched his hands knead at her chest.

Feeling him so hard against her, she ground her hips down onto his, and he groaned loudly, dropping his hands from their position on her breasts to grasp at her hips. She continued to grind in a rhythm, working him up into a frenzy as his eyes bored into hers. She reached her hand up to remove the straps on her negligee and he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Leave it on," he said in a ragged whisper, his breathing now coming out rapidly.

With a sly grin, she let her hands travel down her body, running them across her breasts on her way.

"Dear God," he said through his pants, causing her grin to grow into a full fledge cocky smile.

Her fingers stopped at the waist band of his underwear and she slid them down and he helped her get them to the floor. Resting on his thighs, she took him in her hand once more. And once more he groaned her name. She enjoyed the smoothness of the skin and she was still fascinated by the size of him.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" he asked playfully.

"Anything I want," she quipped. "It is mine after all,"

"All yours," he said , his hands sneaking down to remove the satin that separated them.

When she finally merged their bodies they both moaned into the sensation.

"I love you so much," she said sweetly, stroking his belly.

"I love you more," he said in return.

He let her set the rhythm and watched her as she moved on him as if on waves of the ocean. Their eyes were locked and the intimacy of it overwhelmed them. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and let the backs of his fingers slide down her face. She picked up their pace and he returned every thrust. Even as they rode out their release, they maintained this eye contact. She broke it to fall over next to him, still enjoying the tingling that always came from loving him this way. She really treasured the fact that he was the only person who would ever know her this way. That no matter how many people knew who she was one day, no one would ever know her like Finn Hudson. And, she knew deep down that she was the only one who knew him this way as well. He viewed his first time as a technicality and she had come to as well. No one knew what made him moan, or tremble, or gasp like she did. And no one ever would.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair as she laid on his chest, listening to his heart.

"That no matter how famous we get, no one will ever know us like we know each other. I mean, I am laying here after having mind blowing sex with my very best friend. It doesn't get better than this, Finn."

"No. It really doesn't," he said, pulling her closer.

"Promise me it will always be this way. You and me, a team, chasing our dreams and forgetting everything else."

"I promise," he whispered. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take that off now? I like falling asleep feeling your skin against mine."

She giggled and sat up. She slid one strap off and then the other before sliding the material down her body and tossing it to the floor. She returned to snuggle into him with her head resting on his chest.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, "and Congratulations."

He chuckled. "You do know how to recognize success."

They shared a laugh before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright, I added some wank to make up for the wait. Hope it was tasteful and enjoyable. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Your encouragement means the world to me! Knowing you like it makes it worth the time! Hopefully the next one will be up sooner! **

**Reviews will help me heal quicker! :D**


End file.
